<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>此流与彼流 by Alravia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731972">此流与彼流</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia'>Alravia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>科斯切尔尼背着琴盒赶到会场时，温格已经等到望眼欲穿了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Per Mertesacker/Laurent Koscielny</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>此流与彼流</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>可有可无满足大家好奇心的BGM：柴可夫斯基 -《<a href="http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=25830161&amp;userid=52344453"><strong>如歌的行板</strong></a>》<br/>清水HE小甜文，一发完结。全文虚设，与实际人物无关。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>科斯切尔尼背着琴盒赶到会场时，温格已经等到望眼欲穿了。<br/>引导人员见他终于出现立马凑上前来，“已经调了顺序，你最后一个出场，还有大约二十分钟的时间。”说完冲他眨眨眼，这让迟到的科斯切尔尼觉得安心不少。<br/>调整一下呼吸，参加考核的法国学子拿出琴弓准备擦拭松香，拧松堵头时他才发现昨晚错把练习弓装进来了。<br/>心下暗自咒骂一句，可事到如今也只能硬着头皮上了。</p><p>温格见自己学生神色虽有异常却并未开口。白发老者已经带过很多届学生了，每个人到今天这个重要的日子都会出点状况。但这是孩子们人生路上的第一次重大考验，温格不想干涉太多。毕竟，雏鸟摔过几次才能飞得更稳。<br/>拍拍消瘦的肩膀，温格表现出全然的信任，这让第一次参与大赛的年轻人重新坚定起信念，在报幕员唤出他的名字后迈出了步子。</p><p>舞台很宽广，甚至比彩排那天看上去还要大。他知道这不过是因为紧张才会生出的念头，可他依然为台下那么多的目光而感到些许不能自已。<br/>科斯切尔尼甚至不知道他是怎么在肩膀上架起的琴身，当他回过神来时，指尖的揉弦音已然过于冗长，评委们不是低头就是皱眉。</p><p>他知道自己搞砸了。<br/>这些年不消的茧，日复一日的练习和对音乐表演的憧憬都将功亏一篑。<br/>首轮主考基本功的中性曲调也变得哀伤起来，听得幕布后面的人身躯一震。</p><p>科斯切尔尼的曲目二和很多人一样选了《如歌的行板》。这首柴可夫斯基于1871年创作的曲子直到现在也依旧能够打动许多人的心。<br/>温格知道科斯切尔尼喜欢这首曲子，也支持他的决定。虽然选了这一首就意味着竞争压力必然倍增，但老头相信无论以技艺还是共情的能力而言，科斯切尔尼都绝不会输给在场的任何一位选手。温格现在主要担心的是，今年第二轮表演要出新花样，不知道对这孩子是有利还是不利。至于说科斯切尔尼的迷之状态，老头倒是没怎么过多去想。</p><p>主持人宣读的新规则是所有选手两人一组进行演奏，综合得分最终为二人共同所有。组队由第一轮分数靠前的九名选手优先挑选，最后剩下的两人自动组队。演奏曲目只能从双方报备的曲目中二择一，如若相同则照常进行。<br/>科斯切尔尼看着大屏幕上自己的排名羞愧得想要打车回家，但他也只是想想而已，导师这么多年的名声可不能毁在自己手里。下了这样的决心，法国人的神情随之亦果决起来，手也不自觉地攥紧弓尾。<br/>一切都被刚才幕布后面那人看在眼里。</p><p>科斯切尔尼听到主持人叫他过去，一开始是不信的。<br/>他已经做好和八九名或者第十名组队的心理准备了，而不是和这个叫什么萨克的高材生合奏一曲。直到主持人皮笑肉不笑的第二次喊他，他才机械地走到那个高的吓人的，他的临时搭档身边。<br/>这一走进他更不明白对方为什么选他了。那家伙的琴木色润泽，一看就是自己无数次在梦里拥有过的那种宝贝琴，相比之下他这把省吃俭用攒了好几年才攒出来的琴真是有些落魄。虽说如此，科斯切尔尼还是很想听听对方这把琴的音色，机会难得嘛。</p><p>公共休息室里的二十位参赛选手有些坐立难安，有些则淡定自如。科斯切尔尼属于伪装成后者的前者，而他的临时搭档绝对属于升级版的后者，还有闲心扒橘子吃。<br/>科斯切尔尼拿乐谱戳戳身旁人，略嫌弃地开口，“喂！我说第二名，成绩好也不该放松成这样吧！小心后面两轮你掉下去！”<br/>德国人咂咂嘴，“怎么这么酸呢？”说完又塞了两瓣然后煞有介事地皱着眉。<br/>科斯切尔尼觉得此人举动轻浮难成大事。本来他还有点害怕自己拖后腿，可现在来看，情况很有可能完全相反。<br/>对方快速消灭完橘子，拽着他的胳膊问：“不是我说你一个倒数的怎么还瞧不起我这个成绩好的呢？”<br/>科斯切尔尼收收胳膊专心调着琴弦，并没回答。<br/>新搭档倒也不恼，笑嘻嘻的说：“一会儿我领头行吗？”科斯切尔尼自然没拒绝，说到底他才是被选中走狗屎运的那个人。</p><p>他们是倒数第二个出场的，这都拜默特萨克的好成绩所赐。上场前高个子巨人自信满满地对他说：“劳伦特，我们让在场的每一个人都哭的像当年的列夫托尔斯泰一样吧！”科斯切尔尼被他逗笑了，但还是提醒着，“你可别把现在的好心情一会儿也带进曲子里。”<br/>德国人搂搂他的肩膀说：“那当然！我可是专业的。”</p><p>科斯切尔尼没注意到他心里的阴霾早已消失不见。<br/>他只是一心一意的跟着这个人，再次走向聚光灯前的空地，从容的拿起小提琴，听着身边人轻哼着节拍和起语。</p><p>默特萨克的第一主题压得非常到位，科斯切尔尼已经在心里为这个人鼓掌了。沉闷苦涩的基调一下子被他抓牢，几个转音也拉得如泣如诉恰到好处。与之相成的还有他的琴，完全能将使用者的心境还原出来。科斯切尔尼现在就算睁着眼睛，也仿佛能看见29岁的柴可夫斯基站在基辅窗前听着泥水匠哼吟民谣，进而想到民众辛苦劳作而内心波澜起伏的画面。<br/>就这样，法国人被自然的带入这首第二乐章，这一部分在他们同步的演绎之下变得更加阴郁且不失张力。</p><p>科斯切尔尼感受不到自己，评委或是观众。他甚至意识不到自己在哪里。冥冥之中似乎有股力量，随和温缱且与他无比合拍。他只觉得畅快，像醇香的酒滑过喉间，像迁徙的鱼游回深海，像和煦的风拥抱大地。</p><p>他的此流汇入了彼流，迸发出惊人的旋律。</p><p>那些回荡在人们心头的激动与愤懑，两把提琴忽强忽弱时断时续的相互应答，间奏休止所对应的克制与压抑把第三段该有的抽泣与诉不尽的呜咽都发挥到了该有的高度。<br/>当几小调低诉过去，最后的两段和弦也在平缓中戛然而止。</p><p>寂静的礼堂里，科斯切尔尼满是痛苦，身旁的人也似乎还沉浸在刚才的氛围里。<br/>直到掌声惊醒他们，科斯切尔尼发现对方和他一样眼里噙着泪水，他俩就这样泪眼模糊的接受评委们的提问。</p><p>科斯切尔尼感觉不出他们演奏的是好是坏，他只觉得内心平和并且十分满足。但他们退场时的掌声持续了很久，比之前那些组的时间都要长。他猜这意味着他们可以小小的期待一下？</p><p>第二轮打分公布时，科斯切尔尼和默特萨克的成绩排在第一位，领先第二名0.3分之多。默特萨克激动地抱住科斯切尔尼，法国人傻傻的愣在那里，被巨大的幸福感所淹没。</p><p>这场比赛最后以默特萨克第四，科斯切尔尼第六结束。<br/>虽然第三轮科斯切尔尼那首炫技用的帕格尼尼第24首随想曲超常发挥拿了第三，可依然还是没能填够他第一轮时挖的坑。至于默特萨克，第三轮拼技巧从来都是他的弱项，这次把全部身家押在科斯切尔尼身上还真是押对了，不然可就不是第四这么好的名次了。</p><p>两人从那次比赛之后开始了漫漫恋爱长跑，最终在某个热死人了的夏天修成正果。</p><p>温格在他们的婚礼上问过默特萨克，当年怎么会选成绩倒数又慌乱不已的科斯切尔尼。<br/>德国人听完把抬头纹都笑出来了，他想想才开口说：来之前他就知道科斯切尔尼，因为他是大师温格的学生嘛。<br/>温格一脸：你就编吧 的表情。<br/>默特萨克见状收起嬉皮笑脸，认真说到：“是真的，我从小就想成为您的学生，可惜那时一直没有机会。因此我对您的学生才有所关注。可我确实没想到劳伦特第一轮的临场发挥那么差，不过他最后分心时流露的那丝哀伤让我觉得我们应该能合得来。”</p><p>应该？温格抓住了关键词。</p><p>“是啊，毕竟只是一小段嘛，我哪敢断定啊！所以其实第二轮听到可以选人组队时，我可是在豪赌啊！”说到这里，科斯切尔尼过来揪他的耳朵，“怎么，对豪赌的结果不满意吗？我当时就那么差？”<br/>默特萨克点点头，然后感觉耳朵上的力道毫无意外的变重了，“哎呦，劳伦特你轻点”</p><p>温格看着两个学生，乐呵呵地抿了口酒。<br/>老头心想：佩尔这豪赌可同时成就了他们两个人！这么划算的赌，下回在钱伯斯和霍尔丁的身上也试试。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>没想到有生之年我也可以过一把古典音乐x同人CP的瘾，能把《如歌的行板》写进文里，有种难言的激动！虽然说写的很烂就是了，不过私心受到了极大的满足hhh……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>